1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to a vehicle wheel arch of the type including an antenna for interacting with a device carried by an assembly of a wheel and a tire.
There is a trend with car manufacturers to fit the wheels or the tires of vehicles with devices serving to provide information about the tires to a computer of the vehicle.
Amongst possible devices, there can be found, for example, pressure sensors, temperature sensors, and devices for identifying tires.
It is known to use radio technology to put the device into communication with the computer. The same technology can also be used for transmitting energy to the device from a fixed point of the vehicle.
For this purpose, each wheel arch is provided with an antenna connected by electrical cables to the computer and/or to an electricity power supply, and the device is itself also provided with an antenna.
The present invention is implemented in such a context.